tsuburayatokufandomcom-20200215-history
Jumborg Ace (Character)
is a fictional character created by Tsuburaya Productions. Jumborg Ace is actually an airplane that can transform into a fighting robot, that is piloted by Naoki Tachibana. The year after his series, Jumborg Ace appeared in a Japanese/Thai coproduction, Jumborg Ace & Giant. History Young air delivery boy Naoki Tachibana is out to deliver a package for his grumpy boss Daisaku Banno, when his older brother Shin'ya (Toshiaki Amada), who commanded the defense force, Protective Attacking Team (PAT), was killed in an attack by a giant monster called King Jyglus (which was sent by the evil alien Antigone of the planet Groth). When PAT retaliates against a second attack by the monster, Naoki, in retaliation for his brother's death, suicidally tries to ram his air delivery Cessna into the monster, to their shock. When the monster downs the plane, Naoki and his plane are teleported into an energy dimension by an Ultraman-like alien from the Emerald Star. The Emerald Alien has instantly used his technology to completely modify the plane, as well as Naoki's wristwatch. He suddenly finds himself back in his cessna's cockpit in the real world, but he hears the Emerald Alien's voice, telling him to activate his wristwatch, and upon shouting the command "Jum-Fight!!!", his jet transforms into the giant cyborg, Jumborg Ace, with Naoki, in a VR movement-control suit, piloting the robot from inside the head with his own physical movements! He fights with King Jyglas, eventually destroying the monster. But his battle against the Groth Aliens has only just begun. Powers and Abilities Jumborg Ace has a vast array powers, including a sword coming from his stomach, missiles, and energy beams. He can cut enemies heads off with a kick or change his body into a slicing machine. He can also transfer energy from his eyes if Jumborg 9 is out of power. *Emerald Beam: Energy beam from the forehead, can kill a monster in one shot. *Heading Killer: Throws the Jean Cutter blade on his head which made of Emerald Alloy. *Hunting Flasher: Generic energy bullets from the hand. *Golden Leather: Energy beam from the hand, more powerful than the Emerald Beam. *Windmill-Deadly: A technique that rotated Jumborg in to the air while he is covered in a prismatic aura. Slices opponents apart. *Jean Saber: A red sword ejected out of the pocket in the stomach. *Jean Knife: A sai blade taken out of the jean pocket. *Jean Cannon: A missile taken out of jean pocket. *Jean Shower: Extinguishing liquid from the finger tips. *Jean Flash: A flash of light from the chest, used to escape an execution squad. *Leather Buckle: Energy Beam emitted from the Energy Lamp on the Belt *Flasher Love: Heat Rays emitted from the eyes. *Hand Operating Slicer: Continuous shuriken shaped light bullets. *Emerald Hurricane: A vortex beam to separate an Alien from whatever it is possessing. *Sans Flasher: Heat ray using solar radiation. *Hurricane Screw: Jumps and rotates the body while deadly energy rays are emitted from the hands. *Teleport Beam: Naoki can be transported from the cockpit via beams from the eyes. Trivia *He's the Showa version of Jean-bot. Gallery Jumborg vs King Zaigrasu.jpg Naoki Tachibana Ace&9.jpg|Naoki Tachibana and his two robots Jumborg_Cockpit.jpg|Naoki in control of Jumborg Ace Jumborg_Stand.jpg ''Also see'' *Jean-bot , His Heisei Era Counterpart. *Jumborg 9, His successor. Category:Heroes